List of record labels starting with N
This is a list of record labels starting with N: N * N*Soul Records * N-Coded Music via Wikipedia * N-fluence Records * N-XENDIO RECORDS * N.FINITI RECORDS * N.G.W.T.T. * N.U.K Music Company * n.u.m records * n5MD * Nacional Records * NadaMucho Records * Nadsat Records * Nail in the Coffin! * naïveté records * NAJM Records Inc * Naked Jain Records * Naked Music Recordings * Naked Ride Recordings * Naked Voice Records, LLC * Naki-Do Records * Nali Productions * Nameless Records * Nannerl Recordings * Narada Productions, Inc * Nardi Enterprises * Nardis Music * Nari Records * Narita * Narnack Records * narrow house recordings * Nasha Records * Nashville Noir * Nashville Records, Inc. * Nashville Underground Record Collective * Nashville/Pacific International * Nasty Boy Records * NASTY NORTH RECORDS LLC * Nation of Kids * National Music Lovers Records via Wikipedia * National Recording Corporation * National Syrup Records * Nations Rhythm Entertainment * Native Ground Music * Native Language Music * Native Scrawl * Native Soul Records * Native Southerner Records * Native Theory Records * Nature Sounds * Naturebeat music * Naturesound.Org * Navarone Records™ * Naz-Sect Media * Nazzdack Network * NBeat Music * NCC Records * NCM East Records * NCTM Records * Neanderthol Entertainment L.L.C. * Neapolitan Records * Nearfall Records * Neblina Records * Nebula 9 Records * Nebula Records * Nebula Records * Nebulous Records * Necropolis Records * Neelam Audio & Video, Inc. * Nefarious Records * Negative Gain Productions * Negative Progression Records * Negatron Heavy Industries * Negnoir Records International * NEH Records * NeighborHood Music Group * Neighborhood Records via Wikipedia * Nein Records * Nelidova Records * Nemcron Recordings * Nemesis Records * Neo Pacifica Recordings * Neo Records * Neoga Records * Neon Pie Records * Neon Records * Neos Productions * Neotone Records * Nepenthe Music and Publishing * Nepol Records * Nerve Deafness Recordings * Nervous Inc. * NESAK International and Kado Records * Net Dot Music, Inc * Net31 Records * Netherota Records * Nettie Marie Records * Nettwerk Records America * NETunes.com, Inc * Netweight Records * Network Pacific Records * NETWORK RECORDS INC. * Neue Ästhetik * Neugrass Records * Neuhaus Records * Neuma Records * Neurodisc Records * Neurosis Records * Neurot Recordings * Neurotic Cat Records * Neurotic Dancer Records * Neutone Recordings * neutral music * Neva-Da-Less Records * Never Quit Entertainment * NeverFoehl Records * Nevermore Records * Neverstop * Neverville * Neverwhere Records * New Age Records * New Albion Records * New Alliance Records via Wikipedia * New Art School * New Artist Records * New Artists Records * The New Beat Records * New Birth Records, LLC * New Classic Records * New Colony Records * New Disorder Records * New Dynamic Records * New Earth Records * New Element Records * New Era Entertainment * New Era Recordz * New Folk Records * New Frame Productions * New Generation Records * New Granada Records * NEW GROUND COLLABO * New Haven Records * New Jerusalem Music * New Liberty Records * New Line Records * New Mix Music * New Moon Music * New Orleans Records via Wikipedia * New Pants Publishing Inc. * New Realm Records * New Records Inc. * New Red Archives * New Renaissance Records * New School Records! * New Soul Records * New South Gospel Records * New Step Music * new third world america * New Times Records * New Town Records * New Vibes Music * New Vinyl Records * New Vision Records * New Visions Entertainment * New Weave Records * New West Music * New West Records * New World Music * New World Records * New Wrinkle Records * New York Philomusica Records * NewAgeMusic.com * Newbirth Records * Newgate Records * Newhouse Records * newjazz.com * Newmedia Publishing * Newport Classic * Newport Pacific Records * NewPort Records * newsonic records * Newtown Music Group * Nex-us Music * nexialist * Next Dimension Music * Next Era Music Group, LLC. * Next Millennium Records * Next Move Records * Next Plateau Records via Wikipedia * NextMoov Records * NextStep Records * Nextus Records * Nflation Records * Nicca Rigg Entertainment * Nice & Neat Records * Nice Dreams Music * Nice Guy Records * Nice Records * Niche Records * Nickel and Dime Records * NIDUS Productions * Niflheim Records * Night Flight Records * Night Heron Music * Night Light Records * Night Vision Records * NightCast Records * Nightfly Music * Nighthawk Records * Nightmare Recordings * Nightmare Records * Nightshift Recordings * Nightshift Records * Nightsky Records * Nihilist Records * Niki Records * Nilaihah Records * Nine 12 Records * Nine Deuce * Nine Mile Records * nine records * Nine Winds Records * Nineteen-Eight Records * Ninety and Nine Records * Nineveh Music * NinjaFish Records * Ninthwave Records * Niobium LLC * Nite Light Records * NITE*SKY records * Nitro Music Studio * Nitro Records * Nix Records * NKVD Records * NLO Records * NME RECORDS * NME Wreckidz * NMEMC Inc., Music Productions * No Alternative Records * No Choice Records & Studio * No Cigar Records * No Cover Productions * No Dance Records * No Deal Records * No Excuse Records * No Exit Records * No Fun Records * No Guru Records * No Idea Records * No Karma * No Kiss Records * No Label Records Inc. * No Left Turn Records * No Limit Records * No Loc Records * No Logo Records * No Loot Records * No Mayo Records * No Mystery Records * no no records * No Phase Records / Clark Humphrey Records * No Quarter Records * No Question Music Group * No Room For Talent * No Sides Records * No Skills Records * No Sleep Records * No Surrender Records * no-car garage recordings * Nobello Productions * Noble Jazz Rekordz * Nobody Records * Nobody Records * Nobot Media * Noc On Wood * NOC RECORDS * Noc-a-Fella Records * Nocturnal Noize Records * Nocturnal Records * Noh Poetry Records * NohJoh * Noise Throng * Noisegood * Noiseplus Music * noiseusse * Noiseville * Noisome Records * Noize Merchant Records * Noize! Recordings * nolitigation Records * NoMa Beach Records * Nomadic Wax LLC * Non Interference * Nonacoustic Records * nondance records * Nonesuch Records * nonresponse * Nonstop Records * noodlesandgluerecords.com * Nophi Recordings * Nordskog Records via Wikipedia * Noreaster Failed Industries * Noriq Records * North Clik Records * North Coast Entertainment * North East Indie * North Hollow Records * North Magnolia Music * North of January * North Pacific Music * North South Recordings * North Star Music * North Star Records / (NSM)Records * Northeast Records * Northern Aggression Records * Northern Records * Northern Wind Recordings * Northport Records * NorthSide * Northside Records * NorthStar Family Records * Northwest Folklife * Northwestside Records via Wikipedia * Norton Records * Not Bad Records * Not Lame Recordings, Inc. * Not Not Fun Records * not really records * NotCommon Records and Promotions * Note Farm Records * Notebook Records * Notenuf Records * nothing records * Nothing Records * Nouveau Records * Novel Records * NoVille Records * NoVo Records * Novus via CD Universe * Now City Productions * Now Or Never Records * Now-Again Records * Noyz * NPG Music Club * NPower Records & Gospel Entertainment * NQuit * NSA Records * Nsomnia Records * NSS Music * Ntertainment Group * Nu & Improved Records * Nu Era Records * Nu Flava Records * Nu Gruv Alliance * Nu Illusion Music * Nu Mecca Records * Nu Quest Records * Nu-M-Age Entertainment * nu-wrinkle * Nuance Records * Nubian Records * Nuclear Asterisk Records * Nucleus Entertainment * Nudgie Records & Tapes * Nuendo Music Group * Nueva Vida Records * Nuff Nuff Music Inc. * NukeKentOhio Productions * Nulogic Records * Numatic Records * Number 3 Records * Numeric Records * Numero * Numinous Records * Numoon * NuNoise Records * nuscope recordings * NuTowne Records * Nuuf Music * NVus Records * NWMG Records * NYC Records * Nymani Music * Nynex Entertainment / Stung Down Millatainment * NYNO Records External links *AllRecordLabels.com very extensive site with links to over 22,000 current record labels Category:Companies Category:Record Labels From Tmp, a Wikia wiki.